University students with benign hypertension will be evaluated to determine the feasibility of correlating ophthalmoscopic changes with the severity and duration of this disease. Those patients whose blood pressure is under good medical control will be evaluated to determine whether corresponding improvement of the vascular changes will occur. Patients with malignant hypertension will be evaluated to document the evolution and resolution of associated retinopathy and choriodopathy with the use of sequential fundus photography and fluorescein angiography. These changes will be correlated histologically in eyes that become available at autopsy by paraffin serial sections, and retinal and choroidal trypsin digest preparations. We will try to determine the relationship of the vessel changes in this disease with those seen in diabetic retinopathy, retinal vein occlusion and macular degeneration. We will try to determine in the renal transplant patients the relationship of corticosteroids and cataract by correlating duration of level of steroid dose with frequency and severity of lens opacities.